NXT Takeover VII
NXT TakeOver: Respect was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on October 7, 2015, produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and was streamed live on the WWE Network and is the 301st episode of NXT. It was held at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. The show was slated to feature the finals of the Dusty Rhodes [[Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2015)|Tag Team Classic tournament]]. Production Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014 as the WWE developmental league WWE NXT held their second ever WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials as they held NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution and NXT TakeOver: Rival prior to Unstoppable. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: Respect was the seventh overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner and the fourth held in 2015. Storylines The NXT TakeOver featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines that play out on the NXT television program prior to the TakeOver show itself. Wrestlers portray faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they follow a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match or a series of matches. Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, NXT general manager William Regal announced that to honor the memory of WWE Hall of Famer and longtime NXT trainer/producer Dusty Rhodes, a tag team tournament billed as the "Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic" would take place over the following several weeks, culminating with the finals at NXT TakeOver: Respect. The "Dusty Rhodes Tag Tag Team Classic" tournament started on the September 2, 2015 episode of NXT with the first two matches out of the 16 team tournament with Corbin/Rhyno and Jordan/Gable moving on. The next four matches took place at several NXT live events between August 28th to September 4th, however the matches were not revealed until September 9th on the WWE's YouTube channel with Amore/Cassady, The Mechanics, The Hype Bros. and The Vaudevillains moving on. The final two first round matches took place on the September 9th edition of NXT, with Bálor/Joe and Gargano/Ciampa advancing. Match Preview Results ; ; *Finn Bálor & Samoa Joe defeated The Mechanics (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic'' tournament semi-final'' (8:45) *Baron Corbin and Rhyno defeated Jason Jordan and Chad Gable in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic'' tournament semi-final'' (10:15) *Asuka defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Emma) by submission (5:25) *Apollo Crews defeated Tyler Breeze (8:50) *Finn Bálor & Samoa Joe defeated Baron Corbin and Rhyno in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic'' tournament final'' (10:57) *Bayley © defeated Sasha Banks in a 30-minute Iron Woman match by submission to retain the NXT Women's Championship 3:2 (30:00) Iron Woman match Tournament bracket | RD1-score03 =Pin | RD1-score04 = | RD1-team05 = Blake and Murphy | RD1-team06 = The Vaudevillains | RD1-score05 =Pin | RD1-score06 = | RD1-team07 = Tucker Knight and Elias Samson | RD1-team08 = The Mechanics | RD1-score07 =Pin | RD1-score08 = | RD1-team09 = The Hype Bros | RD1-team10 = Noah Kekoa and Alexander Wolfe | RD1-score09 =Pin | RD1-score10 = | RD1-team11 = Jason Jordan and Chad Gable | RD1-team12 = Neville and Solomon Crowe | RD1-score11 = Pin | RD1-score12 = | RD1-team13 = Baron Corbin and Rhyno | RD1-team14 = The Ascension | RD1-score13 = Pin | RD1-score14 = | RD1-team15 = Tyler Breeze and Bull Dempsey | RD1-team16 = Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa | RD1-score15 = Pin | RD1-score16 = | RD2-team01 = Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady | RD2-team02 = Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe | RD2-score01 = | RD2-score02 = | RD2-team03 = The Vaudevillains | RD2-team04 = The Mechanics | RD2-score03 = | RD2-score04 = | RD2-team05 = The Hype Bros. | RD2-team06 = Jason Jordan and Chad Gable | RD2-score05 = | RD2-score06 = | RD2-team07 = Baron Corbin and Rhyno | RD2-team08 = Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa | RD2-score07 = | RD2-score08 = | RD3-team01 = Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe | RD3-team02 = The Mechanics | RD3-score01 = | RD3-score02 = | RD3-team03 = Jason Jordan and Chad Gable | RD3-team04 = Baron Corbin and Rhyno | RD3-score03 = | RD3-score04 = | RD4-team01 = Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe | RD4-team02 = Baron Corbin and Rhyno | RD4-score01 = | RD4-score02 = }} Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT Takeover VII results at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT Takeover VII results at WWE.com * NXT Takeover VII pre-show on WWE Network * NXT Takeover VII on WWE Network Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events